Starlight KTH JJK
by octakyuu
Summary: "Bukannya tadi kau ingin menontonnya Kookie? Kenapa jadi bersembunyi begitu?". "Hantunya jelek hyung, aku tak mau melihatnya" "Bilang saja kau takut?". Sebuah kisan manis antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Vkook/Taekook
1. Meet

Chapter 1

 **Starlight**

 **Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook**

 **(Note: Terinspirasi dari Music Video Taeyeon feat DEAN – Starlight)**

.

.

.

 _I was used to being alone_

 _In my gray light days_

 _When you gently approached_

 _And pat me, I still remember that day_

 _You shine on me like a light_

 _You woke me up from the darkness_

 _You opened the window of my closed heart_

...

Namja itu berjalan dengan langkah malas sesekali menendang batu kerikil dihadapannya, hidupnya benar-benar membosankan pikirnya. Berakhir dengan mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket kulitnya, dia lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya dari pada menatap jalanan didepannya yang tidak bisa dibilang ramai karena dia sedang berjalan di tortoran depan toko.

BRUK

Taehyung nama namja itu terkejut saat seseorang menabraknya,

SHIT. Umpatnya saat menatap noda coklat di t-shirt putih miliknya, dialihkannya pandangannya dari t-shirtnya pada sosok manusia yang lancang menabrak dan memberikan noda yang benar-benar menjengkelkan bagi Taehyung.

Pandangan tajam miliknya beradu dengan pandang polos dari sosok pemuda didepannya. Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulat bak boneka miliknya.

Taehyung terdiam didepannya entah kemana perginya umpatan yang hendak diuapkannya saat meliht sosok pemuda manis di depannya, mata Tehyung beralih pada bibir pemuda itu yang terlihat begitu lucu dan menggoda. Oh astaga Taehyung apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan.

"Mian..." ujar pemuda didepannya itu pelan.

Taehyung masih memperhatikan belah bibir dari pemuda manisdidepannya saat terbuka dan mengucapkan maaf padanya.

Sosok pemuda yang menabrak Taehyung itu berlari pergi setelah mengucapkan maaf pada Taehyung membuat Tehyung bigung sendiri. Biasanya dia tak segan akan menghajar orang yang menabarknya dan sekarang ditambah memberikan noda pada bajunya tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah hialng kendali kemana perginya sosok preman sekolah itu hanya karena di tabrak pemuda manis dengan tampang innoncent.

"Sial... dia manis sekali" guamam Taehyung pelan lalu mengusak rambutnya melanjutkan perjalannannya yang tertuda walau sebenarnya dia tak akan kemana-mana.

...

Taehyung mengumpat pelan saat telphonenya tidak diangkat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, sial seharusnya dia tidak menghabiskan libur sekolah dengan keluyuran tak jelas seperti ini. Hari ini sepertinya benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan ditambah teman-temannya pada pergi tanpa mengajak dirinya, awas saja kalau mereka kembali akan Taehyung hajar satu-persatu walau Taehyung tak yakin berani menghajar Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoongi secara mereka lebih tua dari Taehyung, bisa-bisa gagar otak kepala Taehyung di geplak Hyung-hyungnya. Paling dia hanya akan menghajar si bantet Jimin dan si kuda J-Hope itu merupukan julukan dari Taehyung pada kedua partnernya dalam membuat kerusuhan di kelas secara mereka berdua sekelas ditingkat dua, sedangkan Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoongi ada di tingkat tiga.

Langkah Tehyung terhenti saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda manis yang tadi menabraknya. Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah dengan jarak kira-kira 5 meter.

Namja manis itu menatap Tehyung yang menatapnya tajam, tapi entah kenapa dia tak takut pandangan tajam dari pemuda di depannya. Jungkook namja manis itu tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Taehyung lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Tehyung dan membuat Tehyung ikut berlari bersama Jungkook.

Taehyung bigung sendiri dengan dirinya yang mau-mau saja di tarik pemuda yang ternyata memiliki senyum lucu itu, apalagi ditambah gigi kelinci yang terlihat saat namja itu tersenyum kearahnya. Memikirkan seyum pemuda disampingnya itu membuat Tehyung tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

...

Mereka berdua kini duduk di depan emperan toko yang tutup, dengan Tehyung sibuk mendengarkan lagu pada ponselnya. Jungkook pemuda manis itu sibuk dengan sandwich ditangannya sesekali melirik kearah Taehyung, dia menggeser duduknya merapat pada Taehyung lalu mengambil salah satu _earphone_ yang bertengger di telinga Taehyung dan beralih memakai di salah satu telingnya.

Taeyung beralih menatap pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda itu balas menatap Taehyung lalu tersenyum.

" Siapa namamu?" ujar Taehyung sembari membersihkan noda saus di sudut bibir Jungkook.

Sungguh Taehyung tak tau kenapa bisa-bisanya dia melakukan ini pada pemuda asing di sampingngnya ini, yang jelas dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada bibir lucu nan menggoda milik pemuda ini.

" Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook... namamu?"

" Kim Taehyung,... panggil aku Hyung aku lebih tua dari mu mengerti"

Tangan Taehyung beralih mengusap surai hitam milik pemuda Jeon ini. Dan di balas anggukan menggemaskan dari Jungkook.

" Tae-hyungie maaf untuk menabrak dan membuat bajumu kotor tadi..."ujar Jungkook pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung mentap tangannya yang di genggam Jungkook, entah kenapa dia menyukai itu. Jujur dia sangat susah berdekata dengan orang lain selain sahabat dan keluarganya, karena kebanyakan mereka yang ingin dekat dengan Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat tatapan tajam dari pemuda Kim itu.

"It's okay bunny..." jawab Taehyung disertai senyum tampannya yang membuat rona-rona merah di pipi gembul Jungkook.

Oh asataga kenapa pemuda di sampingnya itu begitu tampan, Jungkook jadi iri kenapa dia tidak bisa setampan pemuda bernarga Kim itu. Di tatapnya tangan besar yang ia genggam, tangan itu begitu hangat Jungkook menyukainya.

Dilihatya jam dipergelangan tangannya, pukul 15.40 KTS.

Dilepaskannya genggaman tangannya dengan Taehyung dan beranjak turun, karena tempat yang mereka duduki tadi lumayan tinggi.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Kenapa?" ujar Taehyung

"Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa Tae-hyung"

Jungkook berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung ikut turun, "Apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi Kookie" teriak Taehyung.

Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Taehyung menoleh , " Tentu Hyung... temui aku di taman kota. Sampai jumpa..." Jungkook melambai pada Taehyung yang dibalas hal serupa lalu berlari pergi menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

Taehyung masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah tampannya. Sepertinya dia harus menarik perkataan yang sebelumnya tentang hari yang menyebalkan, tetapi menjadi salah satu hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

 _Sepertinya aku menyukaimu bunny_

...

Taehyung tengah serius dengan bola basket di tangannya sesekali mendribelnya lalu berlari ke ring dan memasukkannya kedalamnya dan tentu saja masuk, seorang kapten tim basket tentu saja memiliki skill yang bagus.

Sudah hampir 2 jam pemuda tamapan itu memainkan bola basket itu walau hanya seorang diri. Peluh sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, didudukannya tubuhnya dilapangan yang terlihat sepi itu.

Kedua netranya menatap langit di sore ini begitu indah biru dengan sedikit bias jingga, dia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan dingin dipipinya. Kepalanya menoleh dimana asal rasa dingin itu, dapat dilihatnya pemuda yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dengan senyum gigi kelinci lucu miliknya.

" Terima kasih Kookie.." ujar Taehung menerima sekaleng soft drink dari Jungkook membuka lantas meneguknya merasakan aliran segar dari sekaleng lemon itu yang meyegarkan tenggorokannya.

" Tae-hyungie aku membawa skateboard milikku.. ajari aku menggunakannya. Kau bisa kan hyungie?" ujar Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

" Tentu ayo.."

Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang dipinggir sugai han dengan Taehyung mengajari Jungkook bermain skateboard. Saling berpegangan tangan dan tertawa bersama, kemana perginya sikap preman miliknya setiap bersama Jungkook entah kenapa Taehyung seolah menjadi pemuda baik-baik. Mungkin Taehyung sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Kedua insan itu kini sedang duduk di dekat sungai sembari menikmati senja sore. Menikmati lagu dari ponsel Taehyung, saling berbagi _earphone_. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Taehyung, dengan balasan Taehyung menyematkan jarinya pada jari Jungkook saling mengisi kesosongan dan berbagi kehangatan.

" So _if you're out there I swear to bee good tou you_

 _But I'm done lookin', for my future someone_..." jungkook mengumamkan lagu yang didengarnya dari ponsel Tehyung, membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Suaramu bagus Kookie..."

Yang dibalas Jungkook dengan gumaman yang terlihat mengemaskan dimata Taehyung.

Beberapa burung yang terbang melintas semakin menambah keindahan senja sore ini.

...

Taehyung mengerang malas saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, siapa yang mengganggu minggu pagi Taehyung walau kenyataannya ini sudah pukul 11.40 siang. Itu masih masuk kategori pagi menurut Taehyung. Dengan malas disibakkan selimutnya, bagun lantas berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu apartemen miliknya. Apabila yang datang Jimin atau Hoseok, Taehyung jamin dia akan menendang patat mereka.

CEKLEK

"Siap...? Kookie?"

Taehyung terkejut menemukan pemuda manis dengan gigi kelinci itu didepan apartemennya dengan mengoyangkan _paper bag_ ditangannya, serta senyum lucu yang selalu Taehyung sukai.

"Kau membuka pintunya lama seklai hyung?"

Bibir tipis sewarna buah persik itu mengerucut lucu, tanda merajuk. Taehyung harus menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir milik pemuda kelinci di depannya ini.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau apartemenku Kookie?"

Taehyung terkejut tentu saja, dari mana Jungkook tau alamat apartemennya.

" Kau pernah memberi tahuku hyung, sepertinya kau masih belum sadar.. Kau tak ingin menyuruhku masuk?"

Taehyung tersadar mereka masih berdiam diri di depan pintu apartemannya.

"Oh ...ayo masuk Kookie.."

Mereka berdua pun masuk. Jungkook tidak duduk di sofa melainkan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu Hyung, aku yakin kau pasti belum makan kan? Cepat mandi aku akan memanaskan makanannya"

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung yang masih terbengong menatapnya.

15 menit kemudian Taehyung keluar dengan panmpilan yang lebih segar, kaos putih panjang yang sobek-sobek dan celana kain hitam panjang. Didududkannya tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi, perutnya berbunyi pelan saat indera penciumannya menghirup aroma sedap dari mangkuk sup didepannya.

Jungkook menaruh mangkuk nasi di depan Taehyung,

"Astaga hyung kenapa isi lemari pendingin milikmu hanya makanan cepat saji dan botol soft drink? Itu tidak baik untukmu hyung.. kau harus mengisinya dengan sayuran dan buah-buahan. Makanan seperti itu tidak sehat hyung, kau hanya boleh memakannya sesekali saja. Pokoknya habis ini kita harus berbelanja.."

Anak itu mendumel pada Taehyung sembari meberikan beberapa potong ikan di mangkuk Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum, Jungkook yang mengomel mengingatkan Taehyung pada Ibunya. Taehyung jadi merindukan Ibunya.

"Kau seperti istriku saja Kookie..."

Jungkook yang mendegarnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengambilkan sup untuk Taehyung. Rona merah segera menghiasi pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung... cepat habiskan makanannya"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lantas menyelesaikan sarapan atau mungkin makan siangnya.

...

Mereka kini sudah berada di swalayan yang tak jauh dari apartemen Jungkook, Jungkook berjalan di depan dengan Taehyung yang mendorong trolinya di belakangnya. Sesekali kepala pemuda manis itu menoleh kebelakang memriksa apa Taehyung mengikutinya, siapa tau pemuda itu kabur darinya.

Jungkook memasukkan beberapa sayur dan buah-buahan kedalam troli yang dibalas decakan sebal dari Taehyung.

"Aku mau daging Kookie..."

Taehyung merajuk pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk memilah beberapa buah-buahan. Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook membuat jungkook sedikit terkejut tapi masih fokus dengan mari meilih buah.

"Iya nanti kita ambil..."

Taehyung mendengus pelan,

"Buahnya sudah saja Kookie... ini sudah banyak. Ganti daging saja oke.."

Jungkook menoleh membuat tautan tangan Taehyung pada pinggang Jungkook terlepas, Jungkook memasukan beberapa buah lagi ke dalam troli.

"Baiklah... ayo"

Taehyung tersenyum senang sembari mendorong troli dengan Jungkook yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berlaih ke tempat dimana keberadaan daging. Sesekali mereka berdebat dengan Taehyung yang memasukkan beberapa snack dan mie instan kedalam troli, tapi Jungkook melarangnya megatakan itu tidak sehat lah atau banyak pengawetlah yang membuat Taehyung mendapat nasehat panjang kali lebar dari Jungkook.

Langakah Jungkook terhenti di depan etalase berisi kue-kue ringan. Kedua mata doenya bersinar terang, oh ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak leawat sini. Walaupun belum lama mengenal Jungkook tapi Taehyung tau bawa pemuda kelinci itu merupakan pengemar nomer satu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makanan manis.

"Itu terlalu banyak Kookie..."

Taehyung berkomentar saat melihat Jungkook berjalan kearahnya dengan mendekap beberapa bungkus kue-kue yang berbentuk lucu.

"Ini tidak banyak hyung hanya sedikit..."

"Sedikit dari mananya... satu atau dua bungkus saja oke. Kau harus mengurangi makanan manis bunny..."

Jungkook mengelang, dan menatap Taehyung dengan kedua mata doenya penuh harap seperti kucing yang minta dipungut. Oh taehyung rasa-rasa ingin mengurung Jungkook saat ini juga.

"Baiklah..."

Taehyung mendesah pasarh. Dia akan selalu kalah dari Jungkook, malang kali nasibmu Kim.

Jungkook anak itu melocat-loncat kecil membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri.

...

Mereka kini tengah menikmati film di apartemen Taehyung, ditemani kue-kue manis, soft drink dan satu loyang pizza. Taehyung memaksa membelinya saat Jungkook meminta menoton film. Alhasil Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk.

Taehyung tengah serius menoton film ketika dirasanya Jungkook merengsek mendekat kearahnya , dialihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang kini menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Taehyung dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk pingang Taehyung erat. Taehyung hanya dapat tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya pemuda kelinci itu. Taehyung jadi sendiri heran tadi Jungkook yang memaksa menonton film ini kenapa jadi dia bersembunyi seperti ini, ngomong-ngomong film yang sedang mereka tonton adalah film horor yang lagi booming itu 'The Conjuring Part 2'.

"Bukannya tadi kau ingin menontonnya Kookie? Kenapa jadi bersembunyi begitu?"

"Hantunya jelek hyung, aku tak mau melihatnya"

"Bilang saja kau takut?"

Taehyung tersenyum menggoda Jungkook. Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya pada Taehyung.

"Siapa yang takut? Aku tak takut hyung..."

Anak itu menoleh pada teve dan menjerit karena pas sosok hantu yang mucul tiba-tiba.

"Ahhhh... hyung, kenapa kau tak bilang hantunya muncul"

Anak itu semakin memperat dekapannya pada Taehyung, Taehyung tersenyum menggapi dengan sebelah tangan mengusap kepala yang lebih muda.

" Bagaimana kalau kita ganti film saja hem?"

Taehyung mencoba menawarkan film lain pada Jungkook, kasihan juga lama-lama melihat pemuda kelinci itu ketakutan begini.

"Tidak...tidak ini baru setengah hyung... aku masih kuat menonton koq"

Anak itu masih tetap kekeh memaksa menonton walau keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, dengan sengan hati Taehyung mengelapnya.

Setengah jam kemudian film berakhir, Taehyung tampak merengangkan otot-otonya yang sedikit kaku. Kepalanya beralih menoleh ke dadanya saat tak didengarnya sedikitpun suara pemuda ynag lebih muda.

"Kookie..."

Taehyung memanggil Jungkook pelan sembari mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang menunduk, dan ternyata pemuda kelici itu tengah tertidur. Oh astaga bagaimana bisa, Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat Jungkook ala _Bridal Style_ membawanya kekamarnya kasihan kalau harus tidur di sofa.

"Astaga kau benar-benar menggemaskan Kookie..."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari membenarkan selimut Jungkook. Lalu memberikan kecupan di dahinya tyang tertutup rambut sehitam kelam miliknya.

...

 **TBC**


	2. Gone

Chapter 2

 **Starlight**

 **Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook**

 **(Note: Terinspirasi dari Music Video Taeyeon feat DEAN – Starlight)**

.

.

.

 _You are my starlight, you shine on my heart_

 _When we're togrther, if feels like I'm dreaming all day_

 _You are my starlight, you make me really happy_

 _It's like a gift, your love_

 _._

.

Taehyung tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobil miliknya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang dia sedang menunggu Jungkook didepan rumahnya. Seokjin mengadakan pesta sore ini di rumahnya, jadi Taehyung mengajak Jungkook sekalian. Sebenarnya ini juga karena teman-temannya itu ingin mengenal Jungkook, sosok bagaimana yang bisa merubah sikap seorang preman sekolah itu jadi tiba-tiba alim.

"Tae-hyung maaf lama..."

Jungkook muncul dari balik pintu pagar rumahnya, disambut dengan senyum tampan Taehyung. Anak itu terlihat menggoda dimata Taehyung, Jungkook mengenakan kemeja putih besar dari bahan yang tipis dimasukkan kedalam celana jeans panjang berwarna gelap yang membalut kedua kaki jejangnya. Dua kancing kemejanya dilepas dan kerah kemejanya disibak memperlihatkan leher jejangnya yang dihiasi _choker_ hitam berbandul bintang. Ditambah polesan _eyeliner_ di kedua mata doenya. Kuatkanlah iman Taehyung Tuhan. Anak itu benar-benar minta dijamah,

Maafkan Taehyung Tuhan, Taehyung khilaf..

" _No problem_...Kau indah sekali _sayang_ " ujar Taehyung sembari mengelus helaian sehitam malam milik Jungkook.

Taehyung lebih memilih menggunakan kata indah dari pada cantik atau tampan, karena Jungkook lebih dari sekedar itu. Dia adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna dimata Taehyung, menjerat Taehyung ke dalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Anak yang lebih muda menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi gembilnya, menambah kesan indah dimata Taehyung. Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung sangat tampan dimata Jungkook, pemuda Kim itu mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan dilipat sampai siku dan celana bahan hitam. Jungkook baru pertama kali ini melihat pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian formal seperti ini. Dan Jungkook tak menyangka kalau Taehyung begitu tampan dan berkarisma seperti ini.

Taehyung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook yang dibalas senyum manis Jungkook.

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Seokjin.

" Hay bung..." sapa Hoseok sembari berteriak heboh saat dilihatnya Taehyung dan sosok dibelakangnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Hosek dkk.

" Kau terlalu berlebihan.."

Balas Taehyung sengit pada Hoseok, yang dibalas tawa dari yang lain.

" Oh ya dimana Jungkookie Tae?"

Seokjin tampak celingukan, jujur dia penasaran sekali bukan hanya dia sih sebenarnya tapi juga yang lain.

"Kookie.."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Jungkook menoleh dan maju selangkah saat Taehyung sedikit menarik tangannya.

" Kookie kenalkan ini teman yang hyung ceitakan itu.."

Jungkook menggangguk dan dimulailah acara mari berkenalan.

...

Taehyung mendegus sebal melihat teman-teman yang memonopoli Jungkook, seharusnyakan Taehyung bisa menikmati pesta dengan berduaan dengan Jungkook.

"Hyung bawa Seokjin hyung dan Jimin pergi... mereka memonopoli Jungkookku hyung.."

Taehyung terlihat merengek pada Namjoon yang asik menikmati musik dan segelas coktail di tangannya.

"Suruh pergi saja..." jawan Namjoon acuh

"Yak hyung.. aku sudah mencobanya tapi malah dipelototi Jin Hyung.. ayolah hyung.."

Taehyung semakin gencar memaksa Namjoon bahkan anak itu sampai menarik-narik lengan kemeja yang dikenakan Namjoon. Namjoon jadi bingung sendiri, bisa-bisanya Taehyung merengek padanya. Tapi kasihan juga lama-lama melihat Taehyung yang _out of character_ begini, jarang juga melihat Taehyung merengek padanya.

" Baiklah..."

Namjoon mengalah dan mendekati Seokjin, setelah beberapa menit dengan paksaan Namjon berhasil membawa Seokijn dan Jimin pergi dengan bantuan Hoseok dan mulai menari di lantai dansa.

Taehyung tersenyum sengan dan mulai mendekat pada Jungkook yang sibuk dengan makanan manis kesukaannya. Sebelah tangan Taehyung beralih memeluk pudak Jungkook menyadarkan Jungkook dari dunianya sendiri. Mulai sekarang sepertinya Taehyung harus menjauhkan Jungkook dari makanan manis itu. Anak yang lebih muda akan sibuk dengan dunianyasendiri bila sudah dekat dengan makanan manis itu, Taehyung kan jadi cemburu.

"Tae-hyung..."

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung, yang dibalas senyum tampan Taehyung.

" Mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam padamukan Kookie?"

"Tentu tidak hyung.. Seokjin hyung baik sekali, dia memberiku banyak makan manis. Aku menyukainya, Jimin hyung juga baik dia lucu sekali"

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya didada Taehyung dengan Taehyung yang memeluknya. Anak yang lebih muda mulai bercerita dengan senang hati Taehyung mendengarkan, dengan memainkan rambut Jungkook. Taehyung menyukai aroma Jungkook benar-benar candu baginya. Mereka menikati alunan musik yang mulai _slow_ beberpa lagu _ballad_ yang cukup terkenal mulai mengalun, Taehyung dapat melihat beberapa orang kini mulai berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

...

Mereka kini berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Jungkook.

"Terima kasih Tae-hyung, aku menikmati pesta hari ini"

Jungkook tersenyum manis kearah Taehyung sembari memainkan salah satu tangan Taehyung. Jungkook sangat menyukai tangan Taehyung, tangan itu lebih lebar dari miliknya. Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan pemuda kelici didepannya ini, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengelus puncuk kepala yang lebih muda.

"Tentu _sayang_... kau harus masuk ini sudah malam"

Jungkook menunduk entah kenapa sekarang perasaannya kalut.

"Tae-hyungie..."

"Ada apa Kookie?"

Anak yang lebih muda mendongak mendekat kearah Taehyung.

CHUP

Satu kecupan diterima Taehyung di bibirnya, oh astaga apa Jungkook bau saja menciumnya.

"Selamat malam Tae-hyung ..."

Jungkook berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang rumahnya dan berlari memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang terbengong sendiri ditempatnya.

Tanagannya beralih menyentuh bibirnya, seulas senyum tampan menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

 _Kau harus menjadi milikku Jungkook_

 _..._

Sudah hampir satu minggu memasuki masa sekolah setelah liburan panjang musim panas semua murid kembali menimba ilmu di sekolah salah satunya Taehyung. Hari ini dia begitu malas sekali masuk sekolah, dari tadi pagi dia uring-uringan sendiri. Ini semua sudah pasti karena Jungkook. Setelah acara pesta dari rumah Seokjin itu, Taehyung tak bisa menemui Jungkook lagi. Dan yeng lebih parah selama ini dia tak memiliki nomer ponsel Jungkook. Itu karena Jungkook bilang ponselnya rusak karena Jungkook lupa tak mengeluarkannya dari saku bajunya dan berakhir dengan masuk ke mesin cuci. Benar-benar Jungkook sekali, karena beberapa hari mengenal Jungkook Taehyung paham betapa cerobohnya pemuda kelinci itu. Dan biasanya Jungkook hanya menghubungi lewat telephone rumahnya, tapi sudah berkali-laki Taehyung menghubungi nomor telephone rumah Jungkook tapi tak ada yang mengangakat. Taehyung rasa dia benar-benar akan gila.

 **Sial**. Sudah sekaian banyak umpatan yang dilontarkan Taehyung hari ini, entah kenapa semuanya menjadi menyebalkan dimatanya.

Didudukkannya tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di koridor sekolahnya, diusapnya rambut sewarna coral miliknya dengan kasar.

"Dimana kau Jungkook..."

Taehyung benar-benar nampak frustasi.

"Hei _Man_... ada apa heum? Kau terlihat kacau sekali"

Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung .

"Kau sudah tau masalahnya Park, jangan bertanya lagi"

"Kau sudah kerumahnya?"

"Tentu saja sudah... kau fikir aku bodoh"

Taehyung yang frustasiakan menjadi galakdan kasar seratus kali lipat dari biasanya. Tabahkan hati Jimin Tuhan... untung teman, kalau tidak sudah Jimin geplak dari tadi tuh kepala pemuda didepannya. Tapi mana berani Jimin? Yang ada dia malah babak belur..

"Kau sudah bertanya pada tetangga atau satpam di komplek perumahan Jungkook mungkin saja mereka tau dimana keberadaan Jungkook dan keluarganya"

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin, benar juga siapa tau dengan begitu dia akan mengetahui dimana Jungkook berada. Anak itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepa Jimin.

"Yak Kim, kau mau kemana?"

Jimin berteriak ketika dilihatnya Taehyung yang mulai menjauh.

"Mencari Jungkook..."

Jimin menepuk dahinya sendiri, oh astaga temannya itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Ini masih jam sekolah bahkan baru istirahat pertama dan anak itu mau mencari Jungkook.

"Yak kau mau membolos Kim? Hei ini masih jam sekolah.. kau bisa mencarinya nanti"

Jimin berteriak sekali lagi menyadarkan Taehyung., siapa tau anak itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli.."

Punggung Taehyung sudah tak terlihat lagi, meninggalkan Jimin dengan gelengan di kepalanya. Terima kasih dengan keras kepala pemuda Kim itu.

...

Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya dengan malas di meja didepannya. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Kau harus makan Tae...aku tak mau kau sakit"

Seokjin menatap khawatir kearah Taehyung, anak itu semakin mengkhawairkan, ia menjadi semakin digin dan emosional.

"Aku tak lapar hyung.." Taehyung bergumam pelan.

"Kau bisa sakit Taehyung.. aku yakin Jungkook juga tak ingin kau sakit"

Kini Namjoon mulai angkat bicara, dia juga ikut khawatir dengan Taehyung.

Hari dimana Taehyung datang kerumah Jungkook, bukan kabar baik yang diterimanya melainkan berita bahwa sebenanrya Jungkook tinggal di Jepang. Pemuda kelinci itu ke korea hanya untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas sekolahnya. Tetangga Jungkook yang memeberitahunya. Seharusnya Taehyung lebih mengenal Jungkook, diafikir dengan ada Jungkook disisinya sudah cukup. Dia jadi merasa bodoh sekarang..

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dan mulai melangkah pergi mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dan panggilan teman-temannya.

 _Dimana kau Jungkook? Apakah ini akhir kisah kita?_

Taehyung tersenyum miris pada kisah cintanya yang bahkan belum sempat diungkapkannya pada pemuda kelinci itu.

...

 **TBC**

Gomawo yang sudah _riview.. favorite sama follow_

Ku sangat senang ^^

Maaf kalau banyak Typo, maklum saya manusia T.T

Jangan bosen ya sama cerita walau sebenarnya ini Krik..krik.. banget

Tetap tunggu lanjutanya ya..

Salam sayang dari aku ...


	3. end

Chapter 3-END

 **Starlight**

 **Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook**

 **(Note: Terinspirasi dari Music Video Taeyeon feat DEAN – Starlight)**

.

.

.

Tepat satu bulan Jungkook menghilang dari hidup Taehyung, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Anak itu masih seperti dulu, preman sekolah. Bahkan sekarang anak itu semakin kerap membolos pelajaran dan datang terlambat kesekolah. Selain itu sikap dingin pemuda itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Kadang kala Jimin maupaun Hoseok takut sendiri saat melihat Taehyung marah, karena anak itu tak segan akan memukul siapa saja yang membuatnya marah. Hanya para Hyung tetua yang mampu sedikit menangani anak itu.

Salah satunya hari ini, Taehyung baru saja memukul pemuda yang tak sengaja menumpahkan makanan di kemeja sekolah. Ingat bukan kalau Taehyung sangat membenci tentang sesuatu yang mengotori pakaiannya , kecuali yang melakukan itu Jungkook.

Taehyung jadi baper sendiri, masih mikirin Jungkook ceritanya.

"Kau tak seharusnya membuatnya babak belur begitu Tae, kasihan anak itu.. lagipula sepertinya dia tak sengaja.."

Seokjin mengelus pelan pundak Taehyung, pemuda tampan dan sekaligus cantik itu merasa kasihan dengan pemuda yang di pukuli Taehyung.. Oh _Man_ bagaimana dia tak kasihan kalau pemuda itu sudah jelas tak sengaja menumpahkan sup pada kemeja Taehyung yang bahkan hanya sedikit dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan membuat wajahnya lebam-lebam. Untung saja tak ada guru yang melihatnya atau Taehyung akan berakhir di Ruang Konseling yang sebenarnya sudah berulang kali Taehyung masuki ingat Taehyung itu perman sekolah.

"Kau tau sendiri kan hyung.. aku tak suka ada yang mengotori pakaianku?"

Taehyung berujar dengan dingin sembari membersihkan noda di pakaiannya dengan tisu yang di dapatinya di meja kantin.

" Tapi kau memukulnya terlalu berlebihan Kim"

Hoseok mulai ikut nimbrung.

"Kau seolah sedang menasehatiku Jung Hoseok.. ingat aku Kim juga bukan?"

Namjoon menatap Hoseok sebal.

Hoseok menepuk kepalanya pelan saat mendengar perkataan ketua OSIS sekolahnya.

" Aku juga Kim Jung Hoseok.."

Seokjin ikut-ikut memojokkan Hoseok, membuat Hoseok ingin segera membenturkan kepalanya ke meja didepannya. Kalau tak ingat sakit pasti sudah Hoseok lakukan.

" Kau sudah tau siapa Kim yang aku maksud Hyung.. jadi kumohon dengan sangat jangan berlebihan"

" Tapi aku tidak suka Jung.. cepat ganti ulang kalimatmu itu.."

Namjoon ngotot minta ganti pada Hoseok, bahkan ditambah menendang-nendang kaki Hoseok dari bawah meja.

"Yak Hyung ini sakit... oke..oke.. aku ganti 'Tapi kau memukulnya terlalu berlebihan Kim Tahyung' puas kalian.."

Hoseok merengut sebal sembari mengelus kakinya ngomong-ngomong Namjoon tak main-main menendang kakinya.

Yang lain lantas tertawa berhasil mengerjai Hoseok, kecuali Taehyung tentu saja.. anak itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sial.. aku dikerjain.."

Hoseok mulai mengumpat tak jelas.

"Hey Tae... kudengar ada murid baru di sekolah ini.."

Seketika tawa yang terdengar di meja itu berhenti saat mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Lantas... urusannya denganku apa?"

"Mungkin saja itu Jungkook.."

Hoseok kembali nimbrung, ngomong-ngomong dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian barusan.

"Iya Tae siapa tau itu Jungkook.."

Seokjin ikutan nimbrung, siapa tau beneran bukan. Seokjin jujur juga sangat rindu dengan pemuda kelinci yang Taehyung klaim miliknya itu, Seokjin sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

" Tidak mungkin Hyung... jangan menghayal"

"Mungkin saja Tae.. Siapa tau itu benar-benar Jungkook"

Yoongi yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya ikut nimbrung.

"Sudahlah Hyung.. aku tak mau banyak berharap"

Taehyung lantas berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandang sedu kearahnya.

 _Bolehkah dia berharap kalau itu benar-benar Jungkooknya?_

 _..._

Ini tepat tiga hari Jimin mengatakan soal anak baru itu. Taehyung terlihat tak peduli walau sebenarnya dia juga penasaraan, mungkin sajakan itu Jungkooknya ? Tapi Taehyung tak yakin menerima hasil yang mengecewakan untuknya kalau itu ternyata bukan Jungkooknya jadi Taehyung memilih untuk diam tak ingin mencari tau.

Taehyung serius memainkan bola bewarna kuning itu dan sesekali melemparnya pada ring yang tak jauh didepannya itu. Jimin yang sedang bersamanya memilih duduk di salah satu kursi disana, dia tak mau berpanas ria seperti pmuda bermarga Kim di depannya itu. Jimin masih sayang kulitnya ngomong-ngomong walau sebenarnya dia juga anggota tim basket.

"Tae.. kau tak kepanasan?"

Jimin berteriak, kasihan juga lama-lama. Jimin teman yang baik bukan?

" Kau berlebihan Park... kita sudah biasa melakukannya. Jangan berlagak lupa ingatan"

Taehyung menimpali sembari memasukan bola ditangnnya ke ring dan tentu saja masuk.

"Tapi hari ini panas sekali _men_... "

"Berhenti mengeluh.. yang kepanasan aku kenapa kau yang repot.."

"Hei.. aku ini sahabat yang baik asal kau tau makanya aku peduli padamu"

Jimin ngotot tak mau dikatai Taehyung.

"Shit.." Taehyung mengumpat pelan saat lemparanya tak masuk kedalam ring malah bolanya terlempar ke arah koridor sekolahnya, untung saja tidak mengenai kaca.

Taehyung berlari mengejar bola yang menglinding di lantai koridor.

 **BRUK**

Taehyung terkejut saat dirasakannya seseorang menabarknya saat dia berjongkook mengambil bolanya. Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa seolah dejavu, seseorang menabraknya meninggalkan noda coklat di seragam sekolahnya. Dengan marah ditatapnya sosok orang yang menabraknyanya itu. Pandangannya yang semula tajam berubah menjadi lembut, saat melihat sosok pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ma-maaf Sunbenim"

Pemuda itu membungkuk berkali-kali tak berani menatap kearah Sunbae di depannya ini. Menyebalkan sekali hari pertamanya masuk dia sudah mendapat masalah dengan seniornya, sepertinya sikap cerobohnya tak bisa hilang.

Pemuda yang di tabrak itu terdiam tak membalas ucapan permintaan maafnya, dia sudah menyiapkan diri akan dihajar atau di caci maki sunbaenya ini. Dia jadi ingin menangis rasanya, kalau saja tak ingat perkataannya Deddynya bahwa laki-laki tak boleh menangis.

Tidak apa-apakan kan kalau Jungkook khilaf kali ini? ...

Murid-murid yang kebetulan lewat dikoridor ikut terdiam, Jiminpun yang tadi mengikuti Taehyung juga ikut terdiam melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung sang preman sekolah pada anak baru yang tak sengaja mengotori seragamnya dengan es krim.

"Jung..kook.."

Taehyung bergumam pelan.

Anak yang lebih muda atau Jungkook mengangkat kepalannya dan alagkah terkejutnya saat dilihatnya ternyata pemuda yang ia tabrak adalah Taehyung.

"Tae-hyung..."

SRET

Jungkook tak tau apa yang baru saja terjadi yang ia tau sekarang dia sudah ada di dekapan Taehyung. Yang lebih tua mengeratkan pelukannya pada yang lebih muda seakan pemuda itu akan menghilang apabila dia merenggangkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

"Hyu-hyung..."

Jungkook terkejut saat dirasakannya bahunya basah, apa Taehyung sedang menangis sekarang.

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang melepas rindu tersenyum. Akhirnya dia akan terbebas dari sikap diktator Taehyung, semoga saja anak itu sedikit mengurangi sikap kejamnya.

"Yak.. apa yang kalian semua lihat ? pergi sana!"

Jimin mencoba mengusir murid-murid yang menonton adengan drama Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sepertinya dia harus memberikan waktu berdua untuk pasangan yang baru bertemu itu.

"Tae-hyung kau menangis?"

Jungkook mencoba melepas pelukannya.

"Siapa yang menangis, kau menghayal"

Taehyung menolak melepas pelukannya, sebelah tangannya beralih mengusap kedua belah pipinya yang sembab karena menangis. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengaku menangis di depan Jungkook. Mau ditaruh mana coba mukanya, ketahuan menangis di depan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Taehyung rasa dia harus segera mengungkapkan pada Jungkook soal perasaannya, dia tak mau Jungkook menghilang lagi dari sisinya. Setidaknya dengan sebuah ikatan Jungkook akan sulit pergi darinya, walau Taehyung berharap itu tak akan terjadi.

"Hyung lepas pelukannya, ini sesak..."

Yang lebih muda merengek, menimbulakan senyum simpul diwajah tampan Taehyung yang sudah lama tak terlihat. Ini masih Jungkooknya yang dulu.. suka merengek dan kekanak-kanakan tapi Taehyung suka. Cinta buta oke...jadi sebahagia Taehyung.

Taehyungpun melepas pelukannya, kedua tangannya beralih menangkup kedua pipi yang lebih muda.

"Kau tau... aku hampir gila saat kau tiba-tiba pergi Kookie.."

Jungkook tau ia begitu jahat pada Taehyung meninggalakannya tanpa memberi kabar atau pesan, salahkan dirinya yang pelupa itu. Asal Tehyung tau Jungkook juga sedih disana, dengan berakhir merengek pada Daddy dan Mommynya untuk pindah sekolah di Seoul.

"Maaf hyung... Maafkan aku..."

"Lain kali jangan pergi lagi tanpa kabar mengerti..! kau membuat hyung seperti orang gila saja karena mengkhawatirkanmu"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang lebih tua. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penampilan pemuda didepannya.

"Iya hyung..."

Tangan Jungkook kini mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung yang terlihat tirus.

"Kau kurusan hyung? Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik? Jangan-jangan kau hanya makan-makanan cepat saji? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang itu tidak sehat bagi kesehatanmu hyung? Lihat bahkan kantung matamu menghitam kau pasti tidak bisa istirahat dengan baik.."

Jungkook menjeda sebentar ucapannya, kedua mata doenya kini memerah

"Sejahat itukah aku sampai mambuat hyung begini... maaf hyung... sungguh"

Tepat saat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya air matanya menetes.

"Hei... kenapa jadi menangis heum?"

Taehyung menghapus aliran air mata di pipi gembul yang lebih muda.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku hanya terlalu banyak memikirkanmu.. Jadi kumohon jangan pergi lagi! Aku bisa menjadi benar-benar gila kalau kau pergi sekali lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi hyung... maaf"

Taehyung tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengecup kedua tangan putih itu.

"Kookie... "

Jungkook menoleh menatap Tehyung yang menetap serius kearahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Jadilah bintang dalam hidupku yang menyinari setiap hari gelapku. Aku tau ini tidak romatis seperti di film atau drama-drama, tapi aku benar-benar tulus mengatakannya, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kookie.."

Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Taehyung, di tatapnya kedua bola mata Taehyung, tapi tak dilihatnya kebohongan di kedua mata sewarna almond itu justru kejujuran dan ketulusan yang Jungkook lihat. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Jungkook sudah meyukai pemuda tan itu sejak lama. Setiap Jungkook mendapat liburan sekolah pasti Jungkook menikmati liburannya di korea agar bisa bertemu Taehyung, walau hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dan sekarang pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu kini mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Jungkook. Tuhan benar-benar baik bukan?

Anak itu tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintai hyung..." bahkan sebelum kau mencintaiku lanjut Jungkook dalam hati.

Taehyung segara menarik Jungkook lagi ke dalam pelukannya, pelukan yang lebih lama dan menyenangkan. Bahkan yang lebih tua mengangkat yang lebih muda dan memutarkan tubuh mereka menghasilkan tawa riang dari keduanya.

Dilepasnya pelukan itu, saling menatap menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain, hingga kedua kepala itu semakin mendekat,

CHUP

Kedua belah bibir itu saling bersentuhan menyesap satu sama lain memberikan kecupan selembut kupu-kupu saling berbagi perasaan cinta dan rindu yang sempat tertahan karena perpisahan.

"Aku mencintaimu _sayang_... "

Taehyung berucap di sela ciumanya, yang dibalas senyuman dari yang lebih muda.

Jungkook sangat suka saat Taehyung memanggilnya _'sayang'_ , Jungkook jadi merasa begitu di kasihi oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Dan dengan amat sayang ciuman itu terlepas karena ulah Jin Seokjin, membuat Taehyung melotot sebal pada pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Yak Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan"

Taehyung berucap sebal mencoba menarik Jungkook yang berada di pelukan Seokjin.

" Kembalikan Kookie ku hyung... Kami bahkan belum sempat melakukan malam pertama?"

Taehyung merengek melihat Jungkook yang dibawa pergi Seokjin.

"Yak Byuntae... bagaimana Kookieku yang imut ini mau denganmu dasar.."

Jungkook yang awalnya pasrah dibawa pergi Seokjin, menoleh kebelakang kasihan juga sama Taehyung yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya, ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih Jungkook jadi malu sendiri terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang semakin gembul kini memerah.

"Kookie.. hyung rindu sekali sama Kookie.. " Seokjin berucap pelan, masih tetap membawa Jungkook berjalan pergi menyelamatkannya dari ke' _prevet'_ annya si Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh pada Seokjin," Kookie juga rindu Jin Hyung" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lucu.

Membuat Seokjin jadi gemes sendiri.

"Tapi kasihan Tae hyung.. Jin Hyung"

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook tersenyum, ngomong-ngomng Taehyung sama Namjoon ikut ngejar Jungkook sama Seokjin dengan misi yang berbeda.

Taehyung yang ingin mengambil kekasih barunya yang cantik,imut, lucu ngegemesin gembu- eh semok, maksudnya enak dipeluk gitu sama Tae. Masa baru jadian kan pengen nanana sama Kookie cium atau peluk-peluk maksudnya mumpung udah sah kan. Tapi malah pacar tercinta di bawa kabur Seokjin dengan dalih ingin melindungi Kookie yang imutnya minta ampun itu. Tae kan jadi sebel sendiri, pengennya kan mesra-mesraan sama Kookie. Sedangkan Namjoon ikut ngejar gegara pengen peluk Kookie, kangen gitu sama anak manis lucu yang udah dianggep anak sendiri, soalnya Kookie imut kan Namjoon jadi suka, suka sayang maksudnya bukan cinta.

"Hyung beliin kue manis yang banyak mau?"

Seokjin coba ngebujuk Jungkook, dia kan tau kesukaannnya mahluk unyu di pelukannya ini.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan mata berbinar-binar, lalu ngangguk-ngangguk lucu.

"Ya sudah ayo.."

Jungkook dengan bahagiaanya ikut sama Seokjin, lupa sama pacar yang lagi galau ngejar Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum miris, ternyata dia masih kalah sama makanan manis.

"Yak Kookie kenapa pergi..."

Taehyung merengek gak jelas sambil narik-narik kemeja Namjoon.

Namjoon jadi jijik sendiri, ternayata Taehyung yang sedang kasmaran lebih menakutkan dari apapun.

"Yak Taehyung lepaskan bajuku..."

"Hyung Kookieku..."

Taehyung ngotot narik-narik baju Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon berusaha menghindar yang bahkan baru niat tapi belum terlaksana. Gimana mau terlaksana Taehyung aja narik bajunya kenceng banget.

"Seokjin Hyung tolong aku..."

Namjoon ikut merengek, alhasil mereka berdua saling merengek gak jelas dikoridor. Sedangkan Seokjin Jungkook udah duduk adem ayem di Kantin Sekolah.

Yoongi hanya geleng-gelang kepala ngelihat kelakuak sahabat-sahabatnya yang absurd, amit-amit jangan sampe ketularan mending tidur ngandem dibawah pohon. Iya si Yoongi lagi enak-enak duduk nyender dipohon yang tak ajuh dari koridor sehingga dia bisa lihat adengan drama yang gak penting bagi Yoongi, karena buat dia tidur adalah segalanya. Sedangkan Jimin sama Hoseok ikut kekantin pengen peluk-peluk Jungkook, udah kangen banget pengen raba-raba pipi Jungkook mumpung gak ada Tae..

Dan ...

 **END**

 **Hehe...**

Makasih ya yang udah mau baca cerita abal-abalnya aku...

Yang udah riviews, follow sama favorite big thanks ^^

Maaf kalau akhirnya mengecewakan... T,T

Semoga suka sama endingnya...

Happy Vkook... Walau ku galau gak ada Tae di ISAC, Kuki kan jadi banyak di godain cogan gegara gak ada bang Tae... maklum dedekkan unyu banget..

Oh ya...

Jungkooknya Noona yang paling unyu bin imut selamat ulang tahun sayang

Luv..luv... ;*

Makin langeng ya ama Tae... ciee...ciee...

Kkkk~


End file.
